Township of Darel'horth
The Township of Darel'horth is a re-settlement effort in southern Gilneas led by citizens and guardsmen of the former kingdom. Originally known as the Order of the Elder Orchid, the group spearheading the effort do their best to preserve Gilnean culture while eking out a new home amongst the ruins. =History= ---- The Township of Darel’horth began as a group of Gilneans originally known as the Order of the Orchid, which was established by a triumvirate; Ferenold Stormshend, Torean Austerlitz, and Lord Vanston. They banded together in hopes of preserving Gilnean culture and encouraging the repopulation of Gilneas. They journeyed home to establish their own village on the southern part of Gilneas, a home they have given the name of Darel’horth. Story of the Orchid An in-depth history of the Township was written by Ferenold Stormshend in 6 parts. *Story of the Orchid: Chapter 1 *Story of the Orchid: Chapter 2 *Story of the Orchid: Chapter 3 *Story of the Orchid: Chapter 4 *Story of the Orchid: Chapter 5 *Story of the Orchid: Chapter 6 The Rebuilding and Rebirth of Darel'horth Much time passed since Darel'horth was established and something had been waiting in the shadows for Darel'horth's finest to fade or journey away from the small town before it struck. Inside the encapsulating woods that kept Darel'horth out of sight, a terrible event had occurred over the course of a single night. Blood stained the cobblestone streets, dying fires and charred remains of broken buildings littered the streets, mutilated bodies pock marked the village, lying still on the cold ground. Weeks passed and no one came to town's aid-- that is, before a woman who used to call the place home discovered what was left of her former domain. Having taken a bit of time away from Darel'horth, Zoey Hawthorne returned to the devestation that had been caused and knew that something would need to be done; she could not let Darel'horth fade. Gathering those close to her and former citizens, she began to search for anyone willing to settle in Darel'horth and help to rebuild the small town. =Ranks and Structure= ---- Within Darel’horth, there are three divisions for a citizen to belong to: the Militia, the Governing Body, and The Clergy. There is, of course, a Citizen rank for those who which to be nothing more than a member of the town (farmers, merchants, laborers, etc). Within each division is a set of officers and a head to oversee that division. The three heads form a council with the guild leader. The Darel’horth Militia The Militia division consists mainly of the town’s defense, both internal and external. For now, the town plans to not assemble an army but instead a simple militia, which it will use to defend the town from the threats that plague it. The Militia Captain (Ryshken) runs almost all of the affairs of the Militia, and is known for his cunning, wits, and ability to mobilize the militia quickly. Sergeants are trusted militiamen whom the Militia Captain entrusts with commanding moderately sized groups of soldiers. Privates are the rank-and-file unit, having moved beyond recruit-hood to officially be in the militia. The Governing Body This division consists almost entirely of ambassadorial work, as well as the political manners within the town itself. Various trials are overseen by those in this division as well as resolutions to disputes. The mayor is the person in the highest position and is an elected official. Citizens of Darel'horth recently elected their mayor, Tiberictus Valenhearth. Senators are those who work directly under the Mayor and Representatives work under them. The Clergy This is the so-called spiritual division of the Gilnean town, dealing with the health of the people’s spirit. The majority of the town worships the Light, and thus the Clergy is primarily concerned with the spiritual health of the town itself, and thus they normally stay in the town, giving liturgies and blessings. The High Priest is the leader of the entire clergy, and they have jurisdiction over the rest of the clergy that is very clear-cut and direct. They control what manner of theology is taught, what liturgies are given, and how much of traditional Gilnean story is incorporated into the Light’s teachings.Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gilneas Guilds Category:Township of Darel'horth Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Places Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Order of the Elder Orchid